


美人毒

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 军装易新天x妹妹头阿易ABO设定alpha=乾元     beta=中庸     omega=坤泽意外发情
Relationships: 易新天/阿易
Kudos: 10





	美人毒

**Author's Note:**

> 军装易新天x妹妹头阿易  
> ABO设定  
> alpha=乾元 beta=中庸 omega=坤泽  
> 意外发情

绝愁阁，江湖规模最大的杀手组织，以出手狠厉事成率高暗闻于舆。传闻关系网四通八达贯穿军民廷府，幕后背景深不可测无人敢动。又因不论地位高低，只认钱取命，目标事后处理得干净无忧，所以暗中雇杀生意络绎。

云安城商铺林立，贸易兴隆，酒楼、茶馆、瓦肆等错落有致，消遣烟花之地自是不能少。其间最红火的当属凝香馆，琉璃屋檐、嵌花拱窗、雕梁画栋之气派再加上绣屏斜倚、瑰姿艳逸、风流蕴藉的美人，真乃人间温柔乡。  
馆里管事的叫兰姨，上上下下被她打点得有条不紊，姑娘倌儿们都依从她。  
只那一个叫阿易的清倌儿例外，任性骄纵又恣意妄为，登台日子要自己选，心情不好就罢演，饶是底下多少看客盼着看他也不管。  
兰姨拿他没辙，阿易生得眉清目秀、姿色天然，肌肤细润如脂、玉体盈彻，再略施些粉黛生生勾走了不少客人的魂，知道美人难睹，所以那些家境殷实的公子哥有不少见天儿地踏进凝香馆就是为了不错过阿易的表演，倒是为馆里添了不少酒水钱。  
兰姨训诫着别的莺燕可别想着像阿易学，阿易入行早，背后受有权势的老爷罩着，可不是你们觊觎得起的。  
馆里的人对阿易的性子早习以为常，阿易虽然我行我素脾气暴躁，但主要是对接待客人方面，并不会对他们欺压挑事。

可外人不知，粉脂缭绕的凝香馆其实是绝愁阁在云安城的分阁，云安城地界内的雇杀生意都是凝香馆在暗中交易。表面上的勾栏声色既是为了掩人耳目，又可赚银两盘活分阁经营。暗地里，凝香馆后院内就是分阁的现址，此地对馆中的莺燕人群封锁，只有两个人知晓暗道，阿易和兰姨。

其实阿易的真实身份是凝香馆的老板，分阁的阁主。兰姨是她的心腹，帮她打点明面上的生意。分阁组织庞大，由阿易统筹，接洽生意有专门的暗线和飞鸽，一些无足轻重的小交易由阿易委派人去做，棘手的他才亲自出马，阿易行动心狠手辣、乖张无情，当真是一个笑面杀手。

阿易对外隐藏身份，当个清倌儿，因为他爱跳舞，有时心情好了就在台子上跳一段，底下恩客红着眼睛可劲儿的叫好，巴掌要拍烂的架势，阿易跳完舞眼波扫了一圈台下人，顿时听到阵阵抽气声。那些油腻的男人以为美人是星眸微嗔，其实看不懂阿易眼底的鄙夷和不屑。  
阿易喜欢跳舞，也喜欢看台下男人为他疯狂的模样，那些饱经风霜的脸泛着油光，痴笑得眼睛都看不见了。年轻一点儿的一脸淫邪，不住摩挲着下巴丑态毕露。  
可怜。  
阿易在心里嗤笑。  
扭着臀任自己高开衩的旗袍摆动着露出腿根影影绰绰的肌肤，顺着橡木楼梯回了自己的房间。

分阁最近接了个交易，是要杀一个军爷，酬金给的高，雇主特意嘱咐要能力强的杀手去办。阿易对这目标有所耳闻，是个厉害角色，不知惹上了什么人要他的命。不过绝愁阁收钱办事从不过问是非，阿易准备亲自出手做这单生意。

扎紧了丸子头换上夜行衣，按照暗哨探来的情报跟上今夜独自出行的目标。  
见人将走到僻静街巷，阿易一个跃身，身轻如燕踏在屋檐上疾走一段，反超至其前在空中扬出一包准备好的迷药，粉末徐徐落下，不偏不倚正好那军爷走过。在屋檐上的阿易眼看着那军爷身体僵了一下，晃晃悠悠地直接倒在了地上。阿易心里暗道无趣，提身轻松一跃，稳稳蹲在那军爷跟前，正准备抽出剑刺解决了他，没想到被一只有力的大手紧紧捏住了腕骨，阿易一惊，抬头发现这军爷睁开了眼正盯着他。糟了！竟然诈晕。

军爷走在路上总觉环境过于安静，心里正琢磨着忽然感觉空气里味道不对，赶紧闭了气心思活络的试探着倒在了地上。果不其然引出了这歹人，先发制人捏住这人的手腕不由感叹有些过于细瘦了，挺起身另一只手直冲面门要摘人的面罩，被他反应过来一个后仰唰地躲过了。  
阿易抬起脚就朝那军爷的命根踩去，动作又快又狠，男人见这歹人竟如此阴损，不由得黑了脸，侧身躲过那要命的一脚，顺势抬起军靴狠踹在阿易的小腹上。右手被男人紧紧钳制住，阿易一刻不怠慢，左手抽出腰间的剑刺直接往男人眼睛上招呼，男人迅速抬起手臂来挡，没想到那剑刺拐了个弯向下直奔心口，双刃的剑刺尖已经刺穿了钴蓝色军服，男人赶紧放开阿易的右手伸出手臂去化解阿易的动作，堪堪止住了这剑刺再刺入深处。  
脸上却狠狠挨了阿易解放的右手一拳，这歹人瘦却精健有力，手劲儿很大拳上指骨硬戳着脸，这一下军爷可挨得不轻。  
男人手腕一转去夺阿易手里的剑刺，巧的是两个人想到一块去了，阿易伸手在男人腰上摸枪套，可今天军爷出席的活动不让佩枪，阿易摸了个空，左手的剑刺没拿稳被男人掰着手指夺了过去。  
军爷得了武器直冲腹部刺去，阿易伸手臂来抗，锋利的刃直接割破了小臂，黑色的夜行衣裂开一条，露出的白皙胳膊一片血色。男人突然开口，语气坚定实则带着试探，“你是侯府的人。”  
阿易听到雇主的名字，不敢想是诈他还是别的，表情不变，心里盘算着这次任务胜算很低，抬腿狠命一脚蹬在男人小腿上，看那军爷没有防备身形堪堪一晃，手上迅速挣开男人的压制，转身跃上屋檐，隐入夜色。

阿易从后门回了凝香馆，乓地甩上房门解了装束，心里气极，不知是因为自己太久没接任务手生了还是以前解决的目标都太简单愚蠢没有战斗力，竟然被这军爷摆了一道。任务没成功不说还伤了手臂，阿易看着被自己捂了一路有些凝住血的胳膊，丑死了。

因为被目标怀疑到了雇主，那边便不让分阁再行动了，不仅退回了定金，按照雇约还赔了那边不少银两。  
跑了一趟什么也没捞着，阿易在心里骂，最好别再让他看见那个男人，不然定给他苦头吃。

几日后阿易难得心情好，戌时穿上自己最喜欢的斜襟绲边旗袍，浅米色丝绸暗嵌如意银纹，含蓄低领遮不住白皙颈项，流畅的线条勾勒出曼妙的身材，高开衩裙摆下纤纤玉腿若隐若现。特意挑个了相配的白色流苏臂环遮住手臂上的伤。  
刘海柔顺的垂在额前，丸子头独特又俏皮，下面的齐肩秀发自然的披落下来，如锦缎般光滑柔软。

款步下楼，上一个节目刚好谢幕，冲乐手使了个眼色，琴瑟配合地响起。台下恩客见阿易突然出现，顿时激动地喧腾起来，叹着此趟无憾眼睛紧盯着台上的妙人。  
阿易随着丝竹管弦的靡靡之乐扭腰摆臀，身姿丰盈窈窕、翩若轻云出岫，动作又媚态如风，举步转身皆带起一阵惊呼。细白素手随节奏顺着平坦的胸口缓慢向下摸到自己的腿根，撩开下襟露出一瞬白皙修长的美人嫩腿，惹得台下吸气不断。挺翘的肉臀浑圆饱满，把修身的旗袍后襟撑得紧绷，随着动作摇得人眼晕心动。  
跳了好一阵，阿易张着小嘴调整呼吸，台下倒是愈发安静，只是隐约地粗重喘息暴露了他们的龌龊心思。  
阿易在心里翻了个白眼，想着自己今天跳够了，便收了动作摆了个定点姿势，环视台下雅座却不经意看到一个熟悉的人。

那人没穿那晚笔挺的钴蓝军装，而是着一套  
深灰色便装，没有带军帽，整齐的刘海偏分，俊脸上神情冷静却带着点审视，眼神直盯着他似要看出什么，和周围奢靡放纵的人群格格不入。  
阿易心头一紧，下意识地瞥了眼自己的手臂，还好臂环稳稳地遮着伤。没有过多停留，就在客人们的叫好和哀留中疾步上楼回了房间。

军爷是第一次来凝香馆，没想到就赶上了这里的头牌清倌儿阿易登台，不得不说真的很会勾人，男人把台上人的身子从上到下盯了个透，男人觉得自己有些火起，不过定力强没什么表现出异样。阿易细瘦的手腕看起来一只手就能拢过，手臂上流苏轻摇，军爷不由得联想到了几日前自己刺伤的歹人。  
怎么会有这么巧的事呢，军爷叹自己草木皆兵，不过略微试探一下倒也不是不行，顺便能和这妙人儿近距离接触，怎么算都不亏。  
台上轻歌曼舞继续，军爷默默起身绕到了人群后，寻了另一处较隐蔽的窄梯上了楼，楼上房间也很多，男人凭着记忆转到刚才阿易进的房间，还没站定里面就吱地拉开了门。

阿易机敏，听到外面细微的脚步声，拉开门没想到那让自己憋屈了好几天的男人竟站在门外，刚想发作却记起男人并没见过自己模样，马上换成羞怯又乖巧地表情，“这位爷怎么寻到人家卧房来啦，若要看舞下回雅座见吧。”  
眼前的人顾盼生辉，身上幽韵撩人，当真是极品，男人觉得自己上来这一趟已然值了，不过仍没忘自己心底疑虑，径直闯进阿易的房间，眼睛扫了一圈没发现什么不该有的，复坐在铺着缎面桌布的圆桌前。  
阿易一看这男人就是第一次来凝香馆，不然一定听闻之前想闯自己房间的登徒子们被他揍成了什么爹娘不认的惨模样，哪还敢上楼造次。  
阿易暗暗捏紧了拳头，又不想让男人认出自己暴露身份，忍着坐在男人对面，“爷看起来品貌不凡怎么这般鲁莽，若我下去叫了兰姨，怕是您面子上也不好过，还是请您自便吧。”  
“阿易你放心，我只是想请你喝一杯，喝完我就走，绝不让你为难。”说完拿起桌上的白瓷酒壶就斟了一杯酒放在自己面前，又斟一杯举到阿易跟前。  
阿易不想和他废话，伸手要接，却见男人的手没举稳，那杯酒就那么落了下来，眼看要洒在自己身上，自己平时最宝贝这套衣服，阿易撑着桌子一个闪身避开，酒杯砸在地上溅出一滩酒水。  
阿易抬头一看，那军爷目睹了这一幕一脸玩味，语气似是歉意实则带着了然的戏谑，“呦不好意思，不过阿易倒是好身手啊。”

看见男人的眼神状似无意地落在自己臂环上，阿易意识到男人已经认出了自己。索性不再装了，转身抽出妆镜匣子里的一块方帕，走向男人。  
军爷看着阿易莫名其妙的动作没反应过来，下一秒直接被人用方帕紧紧捂住了口鼻，来不及闭气，这熟悉的味道，是前几日夜里那歹人洒在空中的迷药没错了。  
男人昏迷前懊恼自己有些太轻敌以为在这不会有危险，也啧叹阿易阴损总使些下三滥的手段。

再睁眼男人是被疼醒的，迷迷蒙蒙间看见阿易正跨坐在自己大腿上盯着自己，等清醒过来搞明白状况，男人不禁出了一身冷汗。  
自己坐在一张凳子上，双手被紧紧绑在身后，两脚捆在凳腿上，钴蓝军装被扒开松松垮垮地垂在身侧，胸腹上是刀子割的伤口，一条条触目惊心，有血沁出却不流，上面好像覆着一层药末。  
身前的阿易换下了跳舞时穿的米白色旗袍，换成套浅褐色的，不过开衩也很高，跨坐在自己腿上从旗袍下摆伸出的腿白得晃眼。  
见男人醒了，阿易露出了欣喜的表情，迫不及待的展示自己的作品，“军爷你可算醒了，阿易自己玩好无聊呀。”  
说着手中泛着寒光的利刃又贴着男人的胸肌用力划了一道，男人咬着牙闷哼出声，阿易见血要淌下来，伸手捻了些桌上的止血创药粉抹上去，这药效好却很佐伤口，男人疼得紧皱着眉咬肌紧绷。  
阿易轻笑着安慰男人，“军爷，你疼就叫出来，不丢人的。”表情坦然得仿佛下狠手的不是他。  
男人实在想不通怎么会有这样的人，披着绝美的皮囊做着手段残酷的事。“你究竟是谁？”  
“我是谁你不是都知道了吗？我就是那天要杀你的人啊。”  
“你和侯府什么关系？”  
“人家给我好多钱要我取你的命，可是我没办成，唉…”  
军爷想到前两日侯府的势力已经被自己平了，不知为何现在这人还要折磨自己，张口欲问个明白。  
阿易沾着血的食指抵在男人嘴上，一抹红蹭上唇珠，“嘘，你话太多了噢。”  
刀尖又划上了男人结实的腹肌，听着男人忍疼的粗重呼吸，心里变态地满足。前几日接的这个交易自己一点儿也没讨到好处，今天这男人自己送上门，怎么可能不好好玩一玩，给他点教训。  
男人使劲儿挣着绳索，阿易坐不稳，用力撑着男人满是伤口的胸肌，疼得男人脱了力，阿易娇声埋怨着，“军爷别费力气了，阿易玩高兴了就放你走了，不会留你过夜的。”  
军爷抬头看着阿易巧笑嫣然的脸，不由觉得印证了那句越美越有毒。

子夜，两个黑衣人架着满胸腹刀伤的军爷推出了凝香馆的偏门，阿易站在门里睥睨着地上的男人，“你动不了我，滚回去养伤吧。”

-  
难得今日绝愁阁没有什么要紧差事，阿易换上一套利落的浅色劲装上街闲逛，手里攥着一串糖葫芦边吃边走，正琢磨着到前面铺子再买包甜糯的炒栗子吃，迎面碰见白府那个不学无术的草包少爷，这位平日没少到凝香馆消遣。  
白家少爷也没想到能遇上阿易，和身边随从对视了一眼，一脸腻笑故作谄然道，“呦，这不是阿易小公子吗，本少爷近日常去凝香馆，可阿易公子一直没登台，今日当街遇见真是缘分。”  
白家少爷说着抬手欲摸阿易嫩白精致的小脸，阿易反手抓住他的手腕，将人胳膊向外一拧，被白家少爷一个越步转身化解了。  
白家少爷是会些拳脚的，今日还带了几个侍从更是胆大，不然也不会明知阿易脾气不好还当街调戏他。男人打定主意今日要将阿易掳回府里玩一玩，招手对身后的四个随从说，“来，请阿易公子回白府做客。”  
那些随从自然知道自家少爷的心思，一个个拉开架势围住阿易，看不出半点儿请的意思，就是要将人挟走。阿易鼓鼓囊囊的小嘴嚼着糖裹山楂，手里的糖葫芦串上还有三颗果，皱着眉心里烦的不行。  
上次当街把一个要对他无礼的少爷用糖葫芦签子从右耳朵捅到左耳朵，穿猪脑似的血浆四溅，后来他就后悔了，那串糖葫芦上还有两颗山楂没吃完，挂在那少爷耳边没法再吃，害的他又买了一串。  
今日长了记性，嚼着山楂含糊的说，“你等我把这几颗吃完，再和你回府。”  
白家少爷一听美人有意跟自己回府，自是点着头答应，笑得见牙不见眼。

阿易也不畏被这五个大老爷们围着看吃相，当他们不存在一般，视线全在手里的冰糖葫芦上。伸出粉嫩舌尖先舔掉山楂果上有些化了的糖水，贝齿咬住山楂抽出竹签只留红果粉唇，微一仰头山楂球就滚进了嘴里，牙齿嚓嚓的将果咬碎，口感又脆又甜，唇边粘着的糖渣随着嘴巴一动一动的泛着甜光。阿易眯着眼享受，身边这几位却是看直了眼，不知是馋糖葫芦还是馋这吃糖葫芦的人。  
三颗吃完的工夫，白家少爷脑海里已经用阿易的小嘴意淫了不少下流事，摸挲着下巴说，“阿易公子，请吧！”

阿易抹了抹嘴，转头看了一眼身边最近的侍从，那侍从对上阿易的目光还未做反应，只见一道残影，竹签已插进耳朵眼捅了个对穿。伴着侍从的惨叫声，阿易猛踹一脚身后方侍从的腿弯，待人跪倒在地猛拧了一下脖子，只听颈骨错位的一声嘎响，那侍从的脑袋直接转了半圈对着后背瘆人不已。  
见阿易反悔出手，白家少爷被这打法吓得后退半步，招手让剩下两个家丁上前。阿易抬手挡了其中一个挥下来的手刀，朝着腹部猛击一拳把人揍得弯了腰，又盖脸补上一掌直接甩到街边。  
机敏侧身躲了右侧袭来的硬拳，却没站稳脚步虚浮几步，阿易神色一变，霎时席卷全身的陌生酸软感让他卸了力气，今日怎的这般体虚，早晨醒来时就有些头晕，不过他没在意，以为是近日绝愁阁忙的人身体疲乏。方才过了几招，突然心跳加速闷热起来，阿易没时间想太多，刚刚躲闪开的侍从又冲了上来，他提起口气咬牙一个侧踢将人踹开，拄着膝盖喘息，面前的白家少爷见自己人全被撂倒了，有些畏惧又失面子。  
阿易粗喘着气抬眼，压着声音威胁道，“快滚，不然我让你脸上也挂彩，若是白老爷知道你被凝香馆的小倌儿打伤了，丢了他的脸你也不用想着好过了。”  
白家少爷素来畏惧家父，也知道自己不是阿易的对手，抖着手指向阿易，留下一句你给我等着，就带着连滚带爬的侍从溜了。

阿易撑着膝盖眉头却越皱越深，浑身潮热酥麻，后穴却酸胀湿软，空气里飘着淡淡一片九里香的味道。阿易环顾四周发现身边商贩探究的目光和路人躁动的议论询问，心里暗道一声糟了！自己莫不是突然分化了。周边看热闹的人还在奇怪哪里飘来这晕人的花香，交头打眼的寻找附近灌丛。  
后穴的异样让阿易很快意识到他分化成了一名坤泽，这九里香正是他的情香，他知道自己若是再在这里停留，待情香浓郁些必会惹来一群察觉到香气来源的乾元，到时候情况可就难办了。  
阿易猛掐着自己的手心，狠咬舌根逼自己凝神，飞身越上街旁的屋檐，跪在房檐上稳了下身子，快步疾走寻了个安静院子翻身落脚。  
几日操劳再加上方才一番武打翻斗，分化伴着情期来势汹汹，意识已经模糊难控，浑身被情热折磨的透着潮汗，后穴更是流着淫水濡湿了一片衣布，阿易扶着廊柱跌跌撞撞的走，看样子这是家客栈的内院，他想着先找间空房把自己藏起来，不要被别人发现。略过几间有动静的上房，终于寻得一间安静无人的屋子，推门进去体力不撑整个人扑倒在地。  
浑身蚂蚁咬一样的痒麻，额头流出的汗打湿了细软刘海，面若熟桃呼吸滚烫，紧身利落的劲装如今成了最大的束缚，把一身的情热全裹在里面。阿易挣扎着要回身关上房门，却不料屋内竟走出一人快步抢在他前面把门啪的关严了。  
阿易认出这人是那日被自己割了满腹刀伤又赶出凝香馆的军爷。

那军爷刚办完了公差在这客栈小憩，昏睡间被破门声惊起，随即闻到一股浓郁缠人的九里香味道，天生对坤泽情香敏感的乾元瞬间发觉这坤泽到了情期。关上门转身一看，正和阿易对视了一眼，暗道冤家路窄，这人竟是妄图刺杀自己的毒辣美人。情香太过浓重，军爷也有些把持不住，甜美馨香的坤泽味道是对乾元致命的吸引。  
每个人因体质不同，分化的时间有早有晚，但分化的越晚伴随而来的情热越激烈，此时已到分化后期情热焚身，阻隔剂已经无用，阿易呻吟着胡乱地解着衣扣想透透气，屋内坤泽的情香越发浓烈灼人，屋外已有乾元被惊动在长廊寻这花香来源，若是激起屋外那些乾元共同受诱导发情，那军爷只身一人也抵挡不住。军爷额上冒了汗，别无他法只得释放出自己乾元的情香，一时间青竹味道卷携着九里香充斥了整个房间，青竹味清新淡雅平衡了九里香的浓烈，也暗示着屋外的人，这个坤泽旁边已经有了一个强大的乾元。  
阿易被乾元的情香包裹着，一时得了安慰软倒在地毯上，但只一会儿更激烈的情潮涌来，乾元的情香已经压制不住完全发情的坤泽，此时只有一个办法，就是标记。

阿易初次分化发情，不知情期竟是这般折磨人，贪婪的呼吸感受着青竹香，却是根本不够，欲泪流了满脸，撕扯着自己平日最喜欢的衣服，绣纹都在手里变了形。知道眼前是那日的军爷，阿易恨自己偏偏分化成了坤泽，明明自己这么能打，若是成为乾元必定更为狠厉无敌，此刻却只能为情期所制沦为被乾元压于身下的玩物，这情期折磨与刀剑之伤大不相同，后者阿易还能凭顽强意志忍过，可前者是自身坤泽体质的特点，难以违背自然规律硬撑。  
糟糕到极点的身体不容他再愤恨，强抽出一丝精神想着被此人标记也罢，毕竟是个潇洒俊美的，也足够强大，自己不算亏，大不了用过杀了便是。  
外衣已被自己胡乱解开，白色亵衣挂在身上，阿易嚷着热往军爷方向扑，那军爷却往后退，若是两人沾了身必定不会有理智。军爷攥紧了拳头哑声质问，“你可有相好？”  
阿易摇着头，带着哭腔求他抱，长时间出于情期的坤泽若是再不欢爱得解，必会反伤其身。

军爷被阿易蛊人的情香激起了情热，伸手接住扑过来的坤泽把人抱了个满怀，那日表情狡黠用着毒辣手段教训自己的美人如今满脸情欲求自己要他，如此反差令军爷难以自持，吻上阿易主动送上来的嫣红嘴唇，含住湿软巧舌霎时九里香和青竹气息交融贯通，混为一体清雅幽香。  
阿易搂着军爷的脖子把自己贴到男人身上，双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰上下磨蹭，两人缠坐在地毯上拥吻。可这样还不能疏解情欲，阿易哼吟着向下摸男人胯间挺立，隔着军装撑起的帐篷紧绷灼人。阿易哭着求，“嗯快进来…受不了了…”  
军爷满目潮红把阿易掀翻在地毯上，阿易跪趴着屁股正冲着男人，军爷撩起阿易长装下摆，撕开透湿的裤装，两瓣流着淫液的肉臀暴露在空气中，解了自己军装的腰带放出蓄势待发的性器捅进了坤泽的淫穴。  
穴内湿软紧致饥渴的吸咬着军爷的巨根，阿易舒爽的呻吟，浑身的情热都聚到后穴紧紧含着男人不放，燥热也缓解了不少，情绪不再剧烈疯狂。军爷按着阿易纤细的腰一下下猛干，粗喘着抽插不停，每一次抽出性器，穴肉都不舍的紧吸挽留。  
阿易衣裳散乱，伏在地上承受男人猛烈的撞击，后穴被填满的感觉让初尝情爱的他难以自持，乾元粗大的性器将自己痒麻的淫洞插得紧满，饱满的龟头摩擦着肉壁激起层层快感，呻吟着让男人用力一点，换来更猛烈发狠的冲撞刺激得他难耐地哭叫。

军爷挺腰操弄，伸手解了身下人腰间束带，将他挂在身上的外袍和亵衣扯下来，只剩一件破损不堪的裤装挂在腿弯。细腻白皙的背没有一点伤痕，随着男人的冲撞臀波荡漾，男人揉着浑圆饱满的肉臀抽插着，硬热的欲根把肉壁灼得敏感紧绷，打桩似的狠命往里捅。  
男人温热的手带着欲火把阿易的臀揉捏得粉红不堪散着花香热气，阿易还摇着屁股把臀肉往男人手里送。军爷属实被阿易这热情骚样蛊的失了神，按着阿易的腰猛干，光滑暖热的触感让军爷爱不释手，通体散着迷人的九里香味道，军爷顺着脊背向上按捏阿易后颈的腺体，一时室内花香更浓，阿易伏着地毯的手肘也撑不住，抖着身子软倒在地上，眯着眼呜咽，“好舒服…啊嗯…用力…”  
乾元的抚慰是对坤泽最好的安抚剂，能够缓和坤泽情期的狂躁，垂到肩头的秀发扫着男人的手指，后脑的小发髻连着一撮发丝随着阿易的动作轻晃。军爷想看阿易被他操干时的表情，抽出性器将人翻过来，阿易撅着嘴不满男人停下，后穴口也不停的收缩着。  
青年细韧的身板如小树抽条一般挺拔，嫩白如糕点的身子上点缀了两颗红豆。军爷正瞧得晕了眼，被直起身的阿易推到在地，这情欲中的坤泽竟一刻也等不及，跨坐在躺倒的乾元身上，扶着巨大的性器就坐了下去，这姿势进的更深，阿易喘息着上下动着身子，压在男人身上自给自足起来。这军爷也是初次与人情爱，不知坤泽竟是这般缠人，他哪里知道，只有阿易这样火辣的美人能这么大胆地将乾元压制在下。

阿易跪坐在男人身上，上下动身吸咬着男人的性器，军爷在阿易落身时向上猛地挺腰，性器进得更深，男人大腿挂着的皮带磨着阿易腿间的嫩肉，痛也顾不得只一味的承受男人的顶弄。  
军爷看着坐于自己身上的美人，汗湿刘海下的眉头轻蹙，眼神迷蒙张着小嘴呻吟，嫣红舌尖不时舔着唇边，脸颊上全是未干又新添的泪痕，平日藏在精致衣袍下的嫩白身体全露着，带着情欲的粉，九里香幽韵撩人，混着自己的沁人青竹味道倒是契合得紧。  
虽然这美人曾经算计过他，不过今朝误打误撞吃到这绝色倒是不亏，男人抚上阿易软嫩胸肉揉捏着，软滑细腻得令他爱不释手，扯着粉红乳头亵玩，阿易被他玩得痛了，叫出口的呻吟却是爽的意思，挺着胸脯把自己的胸肉往男人跟前凑，手摸上自己秀气挺立的肉棒撸动，军爷看见了狠掐了一下阿易的乳尖，阿易瘪着嘴掉了两颗眼泪，拉着男人的手抚上自己难受的肉棒，语气却是骄横，“那你帮我摸摸嘛…”  
军爷握着阿易的性器套弄，技巧练得到家，把阿易伺候的仰着头喘息，脖颈暴露着尽显脆弱美感。阿易前后两处都被男人照顾，被快感逼得晕了头，嘴里军爷哥哥的乱叫着，快些重些要求不断。  
阿易抖着身子尖叫射出情期初精，溅落在男人依旧穿戴完整的钴蓝军装上，白浊的精液好不惹眼。趴在男人身上缓着呼吸，后穴依旧紧咬着男根不放，军爷撑身坐起来，托着阿易的肉臀将人抱起来往榻上走，走动间性器在穴里抽插不停，阿易脑袋倚在男人肩上在他耳边低叹好深好胀，十数步把男人撩得面红耳赤，压在榻上就是一顿猛干。

抽插了数十下，衣物实在碍事，军爷起身踢掉军靴脱下已经半褪的裤装，抬手解自己已经沾了美人体液的上装。阿易甩掉挂在自己腿弯的裤子，将鞋子踢下榻，不着片缕的蹭到榻边，拽着站在床榻旁的男人的衣角，“快一点…我要…”  
男人转过身正看到跪坐在床上仰着头一脸渴求的阿易，胸肉被撑在身体两侧的胳膊挤出了一条乳沟。而转身后自己赤裸下身挺立的性器正好对着阿易的脸，两人皆是一愣。阿易看着眼前乾元的巨物，硕大柱头还吐露着精水，狰狞柱身上是自己后穴的淫液，抬眼盯着男人慢慢将龟头含在了嘴里。  
军爷解着衣扣的手猛地一顿，阿易粉嫩的唇瓣包裹着紫红性器，眼波勾人的望着自己，嘴巴太小只勉强含了个头，纤细白嫩的手指握着柱身轻轻撸动，男人能感受到阿易口中压下的舌根，暖热的上颚和缩紧的喉咙。  
阿易的表情比含着香肠时还要专注沉醉，动着脑袋把龟头吐出一些又含进去。军爷快速脱掉军装和里衣，扶着阿易的脑袋挺动性器，男人的力气大又没有估量，龟头似要冲进紧窄的喉咙口，把阿易顶得痛苦不已，推着男人的腰胯呜咽，直到胯间的人落了泪军爷才放开他的头。  
阿易咳嗽着猛锤男人腹肌，小拳头全是委屈，得亏阿易受着情潮手劲儿不大，不然就这么生锤军爷也受不了。阿易锤着人方才注意到男人胸腹上全是一道道疤痕，军爷注意到他的目光，自然的接道，“那日在凝香馆你用刀割的。”  
阿易垂眼表情没有一丝愧疚，“那是你欠我的。我后面还痒呢，快点进来。”声音带着情欲媚意，话却无情张狂。说完躺到床榻上，双腿大张着等男人。  
军爷拿他没辙，只能在操干他时用力一点发泄一下，俯身压上将性器插进后穴，挺腰抽动起来，一下下狠磨着阿易的敏感点，把人瞬间带入快感，看着身下人迷乱的表情，军爷突然生出将人占为己有的想法，只要在他体内成结让他受孕，那么阿易就永远属于自己了。

军爷猛干着肉穴，龟头顶到深处柔软的小口，阿易睁大了眼睛，这里是坤泽的生殖腔，决不能让他射进来。阿易挣扎着反抗，“不！你不能进来…”  
但其实坤泽并没有选择的权力，这一切都在于他身上的乾元，若是乾元执意要冲进生殖腔，坤泽根本压制不住。  
军爷看着身下人有些绝望的表情，和发狠的威胁，“你要是敢射进来我就让你死在这榻上。”  
军爷不是被这句话吓到了，只是他看出阿易真的不愿被他强制成结，也是毕竟他这个狠辣的美人怎么甘心大着肚子为男人生娃，况且还是自己这个关系莫名的乾元。而且若坤泽不配合打开生殖腔，强行进入会对身体有很大损伤。军爷也不知自己究竟是怎么心软了，抽出性器将人翻了个面，伏在阿易背上狠狠咬住了他后颈的腺体，初次分化的坤泽被注入情香已经代表着和这个乾元有很亲密的关系，青竹香气将萦绕阿易直到下一次情期到来才会慢慢消散。  
阿易趴在床榻上尖叫着承受男人源源不断的情香注入，不过真的让自己躁热难耐的身心舒缓了不少。男人第一次是射在体外的，性器明显胀大射欲袭来时，军爷将性器抽出喷薄的浓精射在阿易光裸的背上。  
体外射精给了阿易足够的安全感，虽然不进入生殖腔只在穴内射精也不会受孕，但阿易还是喜欢男人的处理方式。  
不过情期却不是短短一次，而是昏天黑地的三日，军爷抱着阿易在这间上房各处都做了个遍，其间有店家送饭食，知道这屋里有到了情期的伴侣，默默将菜饭放于门外。  
两人纠缠着欢爱了整整三日，一阵阵情热不时的袭来，其间还是让那军爷在穴里射了男精，不过生殖腔却是一次都没有打开。漫屋的九里香混着青竹的情香味道都要浸染到器具中去了。  
两人彻底解了情热相拥着昏睡过去，不知天亮后会如何坦然相对。

-  
阿易整个人贴着军爷身侧，胳膊和一条腿压在男人身上，抱着温热的人体暖炉渐渐转醒。阿易是饿醒的，这几日折腾饭也没吃好，可算解了情热，胃先抗议了。  
动一下哪里都酸疼，身上被用刑了似的淤青红痕。起身太猛又跌回榻上，把军爷惊醒了，四目相对浑身赤裸，场面有些尴尬。  
这三日睁眼闭眼都是对方，距离为负肢体交流，阿易先别开眼，带着哑嗓子说，“咳嗯…我饿了。”  
“啊那咱们起吧。”军爷几个字也说的生硬，两人穿好店家提前给准备的衣衫，出了客栈去了阿易常吃的羊汤馆子。  
阿易一路上低着头不时掩着脖子让军爷有些好奇，还没问出话就看到了领口处隐约的吻痕，了然这初次分化的坤泽是拘谨羞臊了。坐在馆子角落，阿易只顾着低头猛吃，两个烧饼下肚半碗羊汤进嘴才抬头小声说，“这几日的事莫要告诉别人，还有我是…是坤泽的事。”  
军爷夹肉的筷子顿了一下，“可这事你瞒不了。”  
“不用你管，我回去佩着阻隔香囊，旁人又不会知道。”  
阿易也没想好怎么办，但是能拖一天是一天，他才不想让别人知道自己这么能打的人竟然分化成了坤泽，说出去太丢人了。  
旁人可不是这么想的，绝愁阁云安城分阁阁主的身份只有阁里的人知道，明面上他是凝香馆的头牌清倌儿，身段儿相貌极品勾人又是个火辣暴躁的美人，那些游手好闲的府侯子弟哪个不在梦里把他当成坤泽欺猥个爽了。

一顿饭吃的风卷残云，临走阿易还打包了几个肉饼和二斤肉。阿易之前还想杀了男人，可现如今下不去手不说，他第一次分化发情没有经验，万一以后出什么事，迫不得已这军爷还有用，也免得自己麻烦。只是当下心里别扭不想看到这人，匆匆拜别拎着吃食回了分阁。  
回到自己的卧房第一件事就是钻进木浴桶好好泡了个澡，不过身上不敢用力碰，疼倒是能忍，关键是每酸疼一下都在提醒他曾被男人压在榻上干得多惨。洗完解了乏又把打包回来的肉和饼吃了，倒头在床上昏睡了近两天，才消了黑眼圈像个精力充沛的年轻人。

分化成坤泽后阿易总是不适应，要时刻记得戴阻隔香囊不说，有时闻到空气中若有若无的情香混杂惹得他皱鼻子。纷乱强势的乾元的情香让他略感不适，不过自己体内的青竹香总能及时的安抚情绪。  
为了转移自己的注意力，阿易又一心扑到了分阁的交易上，亲自做了几单杀了个痛快，渐渐又找回了些心理安慰，不论你是乾元还是中庸，不还是要死在我这个坤泽手上。

军爷心里总惦记着这一抹九里香，抽空去凝香馆小坐过几次，却一直没碰上阿易露面。反倒是别的莺燕热情的围上这俊朗军官，想要共度一夜春宵，军爷不胜其烦，去的次数便少了。

-  
这日天刚见黑，军爷走在街上隐约听见咿呀戏曲唱腔，抬眼环顾此处是凝香馆的后街，蹬墙借力跃上屋檐，见院内亭子里一个影影绰绰的素衣伶人正在唱段练声。军爷暗道新奇，不知这凝香馆后院竟还有人习练曲艺，长及小腿的发辫垂于素衣，那窈窕背影稍侧了身，军爷借着黄昏天光看到伶人只戴着软头面，上面没有那些个水钻点翠的装饰，白衫黑发手中一团扇，一身行头低调简单。  
军爷看了听了片刻终于觉出哪里不对，这伶人虽然摆着手眼身法步的架势，但体态却让人一眼看出生疏，唱念做打四功虽只听见了唱，却也能听出气息不足。  
军爷眯着眼，猜不透这技艺不佳的伶人怎会出现在凝香馆这烟花之地的后院。

那桃红妆面的脸转过来，抬眼看到房檐上伏坐着的一个人影，先是一惊复而看到那眼熟的端正帽沿和身形，认出了偷窥之人，清了清刚刚一直吊着的嗓子，“你坐在那儿鬼鬼祟祟的干嘛？”  
军爷听了这一句倒吸了口气，熟悉，太熟悉了，曾听了三天三夜的声音。军爷根本没把亭内伶人和阿易联系到一起，而且这还画着厚重的妆，谁能想到这人竟是凝香馆头牌清倌儿，自己标记过的坤泽。  
军爷跃下屋檐走近阿易，方才看清这面妆倒是上得完整，细黑的妆线勾勒眼角上挑，眉下眼周是桃红的胭脂，正红油彩勾画出饱满唇形。  
但水鬓贴片却没紧贴着脸颊，留了缝隙让看的人觉得不讲究。  
“你怎么唱上曲了？”

前几日云安城来了个戏班子，听说是杨府老爷请的，在府里院子连唱了几天。杨府离凝香馆就隔条街，阿易在阁楼趴窗蹭看了几天戏，觉得这玩意新鲜有趣，向馆里懂这个的姑娘搞了套简单行头，又借了人家的妆台扮上了花旦。  
那戏班子走了阿易无趣，在屋里扮上还不过瘾，溜到无人的后院学着那伶人的姿态腔势，可他毕竟是个外行，知道自己怎么做都不像，阿易心里也郁闷。  
谁知没玩一会儿就看见屋檐上的男人，天色暗看不真切，可那军帽和黑亮军靴他一眼就认出了。

男人走到自己跟前，他能闻到清新的青竹香，不知是男人情香影响还是被发现扮装心中羞耻，阿易面上红热，捏着团扇甩了下手，没想好好回答他，“与你有什么关系。”  
阿易转着眼珠偏头不看男人，目光流转配上眼妆是娇嗔得很，话里也带着千金般的矜贵傲气，只一眼就勾得军爷浑身发紧呼吸一窒。

阿易今日没有佩阻隔香囊，军爷能闻到他身上九里香的味道，很怡人，因为里面还混着一丝青竹香。被自己标记过的坤泽总是能让乾元轻而易举莫名其妙的兴奋，空气里青竹情香渐浓。同样，阿易平日能抵住其他乾元散发出的情香，却受不了标记过自己的军爷的青竹香。  
“见到我身子都软了，你倒是说说怎么与我无关？”  
军爷情绪一激动，青竹香更缠人，走近强势地揽住阿易的腰把人带进怀里。  
阿易小声惊呼，扑在男人胸膛上。乾元毕竟是乾元，就算他平日再温柔平和，一旦霸气强硬起来依然轻松压制住狠辣的坤泽。

阿易的腰太细了，揽在怀里没有充实感。人像个易碎的瓷娃娃，白净匀称精致。眼里始终含着水，似是满目情意寄载着相思，在怀里抬起头的人，就用这种湿漉漉的眼神看着你，让你揪着心想赶紧疼他哄他。如果忽视他皱起的眉完全看不出他羞恼了。  
“你好不要脸！”  
红唇轻启却是损人的话，军爷也不气，温香软玉在怀还是曾经肌肤相亲过的坤泽，前几日在凝香馆等人未得的憋闷如今也得以释放，军爷不想放手，只想好好揩揩油。

手指在阿易腰侧轻抚，两人身上紧贴，面上距离不过一拳，男人温热的呼吸喷在阿易脸上，“这几日怎么没在凝香馆登台？”  
太近了，男人在敏感腰侧作祟的手撩得他心痒不已，亲密的占有姿势让他很不习惯，阿易受不住乾元迫近的询问，偏开头回了句，“不想登便不登。”  
脸转了过去，粉红的耳朵却正对着男人，正合了军爷的意，含住肉乎乎的耳垂一通吸咬。  
阿易没想到男人这一手，缩着身子呻吟出声，随即赶紧捂住了嘴，转念一想好像不对，又狠命的推男人胸膛。男人的闷哼着却不松嘴，舌头舔弄耳垂软肉，鼻息钻进阿易耳朵，让人酥麻了半边身子。  
男人含够了才松嘴，通红水润的耳垂连着脸颊的胭脂，阿易一剪秋水瞳带着委屈，小模样美得人心醉。

数日前刚亲热过的身体再度紧贴，又是如此契合的乾元，难免又勾得阿易有些情动。不知道原来分化后坤泽会对标记过自己的乾元这么敏感特别，阿易掐了下自己的大腿让自己的精神绷紧一点，使力推开男人，“别动手动脚的！”  
“明明是你勾引我。”军爷说的无辜，阿易倒是气得不行。  
“你怎么这般无赖，我才没勾引你。”说着举起拳头就往男人脸上挥，这一身旦角的扮相偏偏做着武生的动作，唉果然还是那个阿易。军爷出掌包住阿易的拳头，凑到另一只没被含亵过的耳朵旁轻声问，“后穴恢复好了吗？”  
阿易听了面上更热，后穴似是听懂了一样收缩了一下软肉，好像在兴冲冲的证明自己可以继续被使用了。阿易既羞自己身为坤泽身体的诚实，又气男人对自己的调戏。抬起另一只手又要往军爷脸上招呼，男人看要把阿易逗过了头，忙拉住双手赔笑求饶，“不逗你了，我不会对你做什么的，明早我还有公差呢。”  
阿易听着这话怎么都觉得不对味儿，说的好像是自己总想着那床第之事似的，“既然军爷忙，那现在就走吧。”  
男人看阿易不是开玩笑，今晚自己也舒心了，再逗怕是要收不了场，没磨蹭在阿易水润鲜艳的红唇上偷了个香，就匆匆道了别跃出了后院。  
阿易用手背抹着嘴，坐在亭子里的长凳上发呆，后穴隐隐有了湿意。阿易恨恨地锤了下长凳，后悔倒不如把人留下来，榨干他再一觉睡到大亮让男人误了明天的公差。  
气呼呼的捡起地上的团扇，迈着大步回了卧房。锁门自慰。

进屋带着火气把水纱发片线帘子都摘了，揉揉自己被裹在里面紧趴得不行的及肩黑发，又把身上的素色衣裳脱了个精光，脸上的妆胡乱的洗了，扑到榻上滚了几圈夹着被褥轻哼磨蹭。  
情期刚过不会有太强烈的需求，今天纯粹是男人撩起来的，标记过坤泽的乾元会对这个坤泽产生情绪上的和生理上的影响。但是军爷这个刚刚破处的乾元也不清楚自己那么轻轻撩拨几下就会惹得阿易受不了的自慰，不然他若是知道绝不会离开。

阿易身上的痕迹消得差不多了，只剩那日惨重的胸前和臀部战地仍然还留有些枪炮集火后的浅痕。手指插进湿润的后穴，抽动几下刺激得双腿紧绷脚趾蜷缩，紧致的穴肉吸着自己的手指，这感觉有点莫名的奇怪。阿易喘息着加了根手指往里捅，嘴里发出折磨腻人的呻吟，蹭到自己的敏感点整个人夹着被子一抖，呜咽着把脸埋在枕头里，再忍不住往那点磨，阿易轻摆着腰让自己的性器蹭着被子，前后夹击的爽让他又兴奋又难过。  
未分化前他不是这样的，怎么会被情欲控制自己做这种事呢。自己的手指不够粗长也不够舒服，阿易瘪着嘴巴委屈难受的草草捅了几下，抽出手专心撸自己的小肉棒，把肉棒撸得邦邦硬突然想到了什么，迟疑地摸上刚刚男人舔过的耳朵，一手撸着肉棒一手揉捏着耳垂，几下就尖叫着泄了出来。

阿易失神地粗喘着，射了也没觉得有多好受，他能闻到自己身上九里香里掺杂的淡淡青竹清香，是那个男人的。讨厌。阿易拽上被子把自己裹在里面，闭着眼眉头紧皱着咬牙暗想，下次见他定将人收了做我绝愁阁的看门犬。

[End]


End file.
